The Walking Dead: Degeneration
by MeldMaterial
Summary: In the universe of The Walking Dead, we follow a man named Barry Mcfowl and learn of him, his companions and in hopes to find shelter and stability.


The Walking Dead: Degeneration

Issue 1: Killers Are Quiet

"So, you never did say what you feel?" Anna asked.

"I…I am scared, but I feel like we can still move forward, ill do anything to keep you safe."

Anna quickly moved closer to Barry looking him dead in the eye. "I love you too." The two kissed deeply in the dark room with the window in the back revealing the moonlight, almost forgetting of the events occurring.

Anna backs away from Barry looking worried. She turns her back on him and gazes for a moment at the wall. Her hands make a fist, eyes are filled with sadness.

"Anna?" he said with confusion.

She turns and whispers "How do we move forward from here?"

**10 hours later**…

"Wake up son!" Barry eases his eyes open slowly, only to reveal his hands tied behind him, ropes around his torso tied to a chair. He struggles in a fit of rage. The two engaged in a bedroom upstairs of a hotel.

"Whoa there cowboy!" the mysterious man yells in front of him. "There's no rush, I need some help you see."

"Where am I!" Barry screams. The man quickly grabs his jaw and smiles.

"Now..your still here in Atlanta, your safe in this big hotel you see". The man jabs Barry in the face, rendering him unstable for a second. Barry feels adrenaline rush kicking in.

This man had a biker do rag on with a long white beard, a nice but stained black coat and stained jeans with a belt, revealing a woman's physique. He walked back and fourth with a grin, plotting ideas.

"What do you want from me, wheres my people!" Barry shouted with anger, constantly trying to free his hands.

The man turns and kneels down in front of Barry looking at him with a menacing face. "I just found you pumpkin,I need some fun you see…these walking corpses are a bit boring after a while". " I took the profession of beating the living now too you see, they never wanted to share with me even after I was a FUCKING perfect gentleman…."

As the crazed biker was talking, Barry quickly stands up as his feet were never tied. The biker pushes him down into the chair with his hand and uses the other to reach behind him, removing a blood covered knife from his belt.

"Did we start the game already pal!" the man yells pointing the tip of the knife at Barry's throat. He slashes the rope off Barry's torso, releasing him and picks him up and pushes him to the window beside them to reveal the city and the surrounding area. Barry is shaking, as he never really got the full view of what's really going on.

The streets are filled with litter, broken down cars all lined up on the highway, corpses still lying in them. The sky was dusk, the wind was howling and in the distant all you could even hear is moans. Occasionally two to three gunshots but you know what that means..right? Barry glances and in shock gets his first glimpse of the horror. Panic sets in.

Its revealed that the man had two other friends down below on each side of the entrance to the hotel watching the street, each equipped with Remington Shotguns. They all had similar attire, giving off the feeling this was a biker gang. In front of the hotel was a gate, surrounded by brick walls giving off some protection.

"Oh my god, those are actually people?" Barry says while trembling.

"What?" "You never seen one up close have you." the psycho replies. He slides the knife to Barry's back and shoves him forward. "Lets take a walk".

The two go down stairs and exit the facade of the hotel. Walking passed the other two bikers, the man turns his head towards them and nods, signaling for them to take notice. They're approaching the gate towards the city. All Barry can think is if Anna is ok and doesn't remember a damn thing. Feeling numb and the perception giving off such horror as he watches this walking person behind the gate. The twisted biker slams him against the gate, pressing his face into it while holding the knife by him still.

"You see that, those are dead corpses; rotted bastards that only think about eating and eating and eating." "Its funny but you could call them zombies!" he laughs. " Soon as they bite you, you're a dead prick, happened to one of my boys..what a sight ha".

One zombie notices them and dashes at them, throwing its entire body against the gate growling with its hands gripped into the gate, mouth open dripping saliva. Barry flinches.

The walking corpse looks decayed in almost every body part. Teeth were stick out, hairless. Skin was rotting off with tattered clothing. Its movement was stiff and slow giving off a dead smell while the eyes were a bluish white without a soul.

"Wow hello you little shit!" he shouts. He throws Barry to the ground and raises his knife to the forehead of the zombies head. Immediately thrusts it forward, impaling through the head and twists it out. The body dropped like a ton of bricks, leaving blood stained on the gate.

"See that..that's how you do it boys!".

Before the biker could pick Barry up, another zombie slams into the gate…followed by another and another, making the man jump out of his skin. Approaching the gate is about fourteen zombies.

"What the hell!" biker screams. Goes to pick up Barry but Barry quickly roles himself to position his legs to kick the biker into the gate.

Barry mindlessly jolts both his legs and kicks the biker hard against the gate, making him drop his knife. The gate wiggles and screeches, revealing it's a bit old and the gate falls on top of him due to the deads mass. The group of dead split as some have thrown themselves onto the crazed man and started taking bites into him. A pool of blood started to pour out from under the gate, giving off his screams. Barry quickly gets up and backs away, panicking as two are coming at him. The rest see the other two bikers and head for them.

They immediately start firing off rounds while backing into the hotel, launching undead into the walls. "Lock the door!" one screams. He throws his gun down and guides the door shut while the other covers him in fear.

Barry discovered a back side alley by the front and ran down it. Hearing gunshots but isn't looking back He's breathing heavily and sees one dead roaming towards him, gurgling. Quickly he throws his shoulder into it knocking it down and proceeded forward.

The night was long as Barry ran through the streets, shivering as it was late and cold. Almost to dark to see. Still hands tied behind him he looked for shelter but couldn't stop as the dead were scattered all around but he kept his distance. He was in the outer part of Atlanta; not like the middle were there were thousands of them in one group.

Walking forward in the hours later, he finally saw the exit highway. Relived he advances forward, leaning on the row of cars that were trying to leave..but ultimately failed. All he could see ahead was rows of abandoned cars. Glancing behind him only to see a lost city. Feeling woozy, Barry falls to his knees and tips onto the car for balance, slowly closing his eyes and feeling hopeless.

Barry passes out. Then suddenly a light shines onto his face, revealing two silhouettes from the light.


End file.
